Life as a Orginal
by apollosluver
Summary: A series of one shots of Elijah , Rebekah, Klaus and Kol hanging out with each other, protecting each other and of course , fighting with each other.


**Disclaimer : I do not own anything here except for a character or two .**

**Chapter 1 : Why you should never annoy a hybrid . **

One sunny saturday in the Orginals house , Kol was bored , which is not a good thing . Elijah and Klaus were both reading in the living room while Rebekah was watching TV while painting her nails . There was nothing fun for Kol to do , so he decided to annoy someone . He walked into the library where Tyler was putting all the books into Alphabetical order . Kol smiled a smile that his siblings would recognise as a warning sign meaning that he was up to something .

Kol walked up to Tyler still smiling that smile , observing him for a few minutes before clearing his throat making Tyler jump back throwing a handful of heavy booksup into the air , which then landed on on his left foot .' I heard you were re-arranging the books '', Kol laughed . ' Yeah , Klaus said that Elijah has OCD and needs everything everything in here in Alphabetical order , so here I am '', Tyler told him which made Kol laugh even louder . 'Klaus was just trying to piss you off '', Kol told Tyler . Tyler's left eye started to twitch . 'Oh , I'm sorry . Am I annoying you ? I can't help , I was born this way '', Kol said .

Tyler was getting angry . 'It must be hard for you , being my brother's bitch '',Kol said to him , going over the top .Tyler then turned into his wolf form . Kol froze , terrified , because ever since Henrick had died from a wolf attack , Kol had a phobia of wolfs . 'Klaus '', Kol screamed as wolf form Tyler lunged at him , ripping out his throat . Kol started to scream his head off in agony as blood flowed from his throat .

**Meanwhile with Klaus : **

Klaus had been reading a book about Sherlock Holmes , when he heard Kol scream his name . After a few minutes of silence Rebekah walked in , she was about to ask what was going on when , Kol started to scream his head off , sounding like he was in agony . The three of them, ( Klaus , Rebekah and Elijah )shared a look , before running into the library where they found a unconscious Kol who was covered in his own blood . 'Who did this , I will make sure that they pay the price '', Rebekah said , shaking with anger . ' Well , they got in or out through the window '', Elijah told his younger siblings while pointing to a smashed window above Kol's head . Elijah picked Kol up in bridal style . 'How is he ? '', Rebekah asked Klaus . Klaus sighed . ' The bloody prick ripped out his throat and I have an idea who did it '', Klaus replied , anger lacing his voice .'Who'' ,Elijah demanded . 'Yes Nik, do tell '', Rebekah said .'Tyler Lockwood , I had him in here , Kol must have annoyed him or something '', Klaus replied .

After that Elijah carried Kol up to Kol's room to help him heal . 'I'll be back in a minute , there is just one thing I have to do '', Klaus told his siblings before running off .

**Twenty minutes later **;

Kol was sleeping while his throat was healing slowly when Klaus walked in carrying a freezer in his arms . He opened the top of it to show that it was full of blood bags . 'Where in hells name did you get that '', Rebekah demanded to know .' Oh , this old thing , really I got it from a basement '', Klaus replied with a wave of his hand . ' Now , onto a subject we all love , REVENGE , '', Klaus told his siblings . 'Well , I think we should wait until Kol is back up on his feet and fully healed '', Elijah told Klaus . 'I agree '', Put in Rebekah . ' Yes but we can still make a plan '', Klaus told his siblings . 'How about , torture , a bit of torture , more torture and a long painful death '', Rebekah suggested . 'Oh , then Klaus can get Blondie '', A weak voice teased . 'Kol stop being such a ... **KOL !**'', Klaus shouted the last bit .

**Meanwhile at the Salvatore house : **

Damon was having a really bad day , Stefan and Elena were flirting , Katherine pranked called him pretending to be Tatia ( don't even ask why ) and now this . What is this ? Well , Damon had come home from a long day at the Grill and he had gone done to his basement to get a bloodbag . When he walked in to get one he saw that his freezer was gone in its place was a note saying ;

_Sorry mate ,_

_had to borrow this _

_blame Tyler !_

_from Klaus , Awesome Hybrid king / part-time Lord . _

Damon was not impressed .


End file.
